Warmth for a Winter's Night
by Izzychase
Summary: Warm humor, cold hands and feet, one tent, and a soft winter's night all feature in this one-shot.


Title: Warmth for a winter's night

Author: Izzychase

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters- I am merely borrowing them for the fic.

Author's Notes: Yes, I know that snuggle fics are overdone, but I just had to add a R/D twist to mine!

"I can't believe there isn't another town for hours," Sam couldn't help but grumble as they drove through yet another lonely stretch of highway, looking out the window into the dark night.

"Quit being such a girl, Sammy. I've driven all night just to complete hunts and slept on the side of the road with my baby," Dean replies back easily, gently caressing the steering wheel. Rachel couldn't help but smile affectionately at Dean, catching his gaze in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, we're not doing that." Sam responded. "We've been driving for hours and it's pitch black outside. Dean, I say we find a rest stop and nap for a couple of hours. We're going to have to find Uncle Bobby anyways so we might as well get some sleep."

"Babe, are you tired?" Dean directed the question towards Rachel, who looked like she was about to doze off herself.

"Yeah," Rachel couldn't escape the yawn and she stretched, and Dean's face softened when she saw how tired she looked.

"All right, I'll find a place where we can pull over," Dean agreed. He turned off the road into a campground site a little while later, not surprised that it was deserted at this time of the year. It was late winter, not quite camping season yet, so there was no one there except for them. Dean parked the Impala and shut off its engine, noticing how tired both his girlfriend and his brother looked.

"There's a tent at the back," Sam said helpfully. The two brothers glanced at each other, trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Dean didn't want to be parted with Rachel and the backseat of the Impala was too cramped for the two of them, so he said,

"Why don't Rachel and I take the tent and Sammy you can sleep in the backseat?"

"Sounds good," Sam agreed. Despite their fatigue, they managed to get the folded up tent and double sleeping bag that Dean had stashed in the trunk, and set up the tent on the grass a little bit further away from the Impala. It wasn't a very large tent- just large enough for two, but it would be more comfortable than trying to get some sleep in the Impala. Rachel had put on her wool jacket but she still shivered a bit in the cold.

"Good night," Sam yawned as they finished setting up the tent, walking back to the Impala. Rachel had slept in the tent before, but it had been summer then and the tent felt colder. She set up the sleeping bag that she and Dean would share, and found a place on the floor of the tent to put her purse and their bottled water, while Dean busied himself with making sure the flaps were closed. Rachel hated sleeping in her socks, so she took her shoes and socks off before climbing into the sleeping bag, and she tried not to think about the comfortable bed she had left behind in Tree Hill.

"I'm so tired," Dean admitted, as he climbed into the sleeping tent after her, not even bothering to take off his jacket or outer clothes, although Rachel chose to wear her down vest and sweater and leave the jacket as an extra blanket. She automatically snuggled up next to Dean, tucking her cold feet in between his legs and her arms around his sides, but he jumped.

"Geez, Rachel! Your feet are like ice! Go put on some socks or something!"

He looked so funny, trying to scramble away from her, but freezing Rachel was just as stubborn.

"Dean, I'm cold!" She couldn't help but whine, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, and trying to get him to stay still. The tent wasn't that big, so between Dean trying to put as much distance between him and his girlfriend's icy hands and feet, and Rachel trying to get him to stay still, they were causing quite a bit of noise, and rolling around in the sleeping bag.

"Babe you have socks and a coat! Why can't you put those on?" He protested, picking up Rachel's jacket and trying to get her to wear it.

"It's not as comfortable as you," Rachel couldn't help but pout.

"Babe, neither of us is going to be very comfortable if we freeze to death," Dean pointed out, still trying to get away from her. He inadvertently pulled her with him as he tried to get away from her, Rachel giggling and Dean giving out yelps at how cold Rachel's hands and feet were.

"Will you two settle down?" Sam's voice called out. "Some of us are trying to sleep around here!"

"I will as soon as Dean stops acting like a big baby," Rachel called back, sticking her tongue out at Dean.

Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You're five now?"

"Whatever it is, just solve it!" Sam's voice came through again.

"Please, Dean?" Rachel batted her eyelashes prettily at Dean and patted the space beside her in the sleeping bag. Dean couldn't help it but that look got to him every time. He reluctantly crawled back to her side of the tent but before he got in, he said,

"On one condition- you put your socks on and I'll stay in here with you."

He could be just as stubborn as her and Rachel gave in, putting on her socks with a sigh before crawling back in. Dean grinned as he got into the sleeping bag beside her, and drew her close to him, until her head was resting on his chest and her hands were tucked into the pocket of his down vest. He draped her wool jacket over her, so Rachel wouldn't be too cold.

"Why aren't you cold?" Rachel murmured.

"I've got good body heat, I guess, and I'm used to sleeping like this," Dean chuckled, brushing a kiss to the top of her hair and running his warmer hands up and down Rachel's back.

"Mmmm," Rachel sighed happily. It was still cold outside the tent, but Dean's body warmth was starting to warm her up and she loved how his warmer hands were stroking her back. "Much better."

"When my Dad used to take us on hunts sometimes Sammy and I would have to share a blanket whenever we were staying in a cabin and I would sleep in the backseat when I was hunting on my own with just a blanket," Dean told Rachel, starting to feel a bit sleepy listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat and content to have Rachel in his arms. "I guess I'm pretty used to it."

"I guess I'm in love with a snowman," Rachel laughed and raised her head to press a kiss on Dean's lips.

"Babe, admit it, you just like to snuggle with your sexy boyfriend." He smirked, lips meeting hers.

"I don't hear you complaining now," Rachel grinned as she gave him another kiss.

Dean chuckled back, just happy that Rachel was here with him, and he said, "Well, I can be persuaded to share some of that warmth."

Rachel's laugh was rich and warm as she snuggled closer into Dean, the wintry night outside of them as tranquil as the feelings that washed gently over her heart.

THE END.


End file.
